


Trick or Treat

by Misstress1980



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstress1980/pseuds/Misstress1980
Summary: An  annual Halloween leads to a night of ecstasy with someone unexpected. LOKI SMUT





	Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters originated by Marvel comics. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
My roommate adjusted her Valkyrie costume while I was still slipping on my white dress which was part of the angel costume I chose for this party."I'm telling you, he's as real as you and me." I rolled my eyes at Sasha, wishing the 28 year old would act her age. "Loki was some trumped up character made for Stark to trample. That pompous ass would go to extreme means to become this shining hero. I don't buy it." Sasha eyed me. "Better not let the boss hear you say that. He nearly died during the attack on New York." Working as an intern at Stark Industries was a necessity for me and it was the only reason I put up with Tony Stark.  
  
"Let's get going!" I hurried with the harness for the wings and placed my halo on my head. The dress I wore with it was short and white, coming about to to mid-thigh. Sticking with the theme, I add white lace trimmed thigh-highs and a pair of white maryjane shoes. My long dark hair was piled in curls on top of my head and gave me particularly cute look. Suddenly I heard Sasha laying on the horn of her VW Bug that she drove to work. "Impatient child. Can't believe she believes in fairytales like Loki." My mouth went on and on, talking to myself as I grabbed my white clutch, heading down stairs.  
  
Within 15 minutes, Sasha and I were celebrating Halloween in style. She was busy getting drunk while I was doing my best to avoid my boss. Tony may say he's committed to Pepper but his hands tended to wander when she wasn't in view. That girl was in a for a rude awakening if she thought her boyfriend had changed that much. I stood in a small corner of the room making small talk with some of the other girls from my department. Something caught my attention, a flash of green material but I dismissed it. When I saw it again, something made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. "Excuse me. Going to the ladies room."  
  
I was actually leaving, hoping that there was a taxi nearby. In the past, my instincts had always given me fair warning when something was about to happen. I had never been wrong yet but this time I was caught off guard. Someone strong grabbed me and pulled me into another room. He held me tightly against his body and whispered into my ear. "You need to be taught the difference between gods and fairytales." My heart started to beat hard in my throat and I did what I could to struggle. "No one can hear you, little one. I took precautions before coming after you." That made me freeze in terror. What was he about to do to me?  
  
That's when I saw the mirror in front of us. My captor was a few inches taller than me with long black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a suit, sleek and expensive, with a green patterned scarf. If this was some kind of joke, I was not body felt something electric run through straight to my clit. "We shall a time together, angel." His eyes stayed fixed on the mirror as I felt him unzipping my dress in the back. When I felt it hit the floor, he finally let me speak. "Who are you?" Those green eyes glowed eerily and I thought I might faint. He took a long smell of my neck and ran his tongue along the outline of my ear. Instant attraction had me shuddering against him.  
  
"Such a responsive little thing." He stared at my white lace lingerie and pulled down the cups of my bra. I cried out as his hands grabbed my breasts and he kissed my neck. It had been so long since I had felt this kind of white hot need. My round ass rubbed against his crotch and I heard a low groan, his erection becoming more pronounced. His fingers pinched and rolled my hard nipples, making me ache between my legs. His knee came up to meet my crotch and I couldn't help grinding my pussy on his thigh. His mouth finally came up and he forced me to face him. "I'm going to make you scream." His mouth swallowed the cry I made as his fingers slipped inside my wet pussy.  
  
My hand came down and began to rub his cock through his pants. His kiss became more erratic as I touched him, his tongue dancing along mine. His long fingers circled my clit, teasing it incessantly then gave it a hard pinch. I came apart in his arms, the orgasm flooding through me as I screamed into his mouth. He caught me under the legs and picked me up, laying me on the bed as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm not done with you." His fingers hooked in my panties, practically ripping them off me. He undid the clasp of my bra and it joined the rest of my clothes on the floor. "Aren't you going to take something off?" He bit my ear, which made me yelp. "Impudent mortal. Ordering me around now? As you wish." His clothes melted away and I was in shock. "I told you I would teach you the difference between god and fairytales." He smiled at me and my pussy clenched.  
  
My earlier words and thoughts came back to haunt me and I knew exactly who he was. "Loki?" I stared in amazement at him, that long and lanky muscled body making me hunger dangerously. Loki came up my body until he was kneeling above my face, his heavy erection tickling my lips. "I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth."  
  
Before I could say anything, he thrust inside my mouth. The taste of him was salty and delicious. I sucked hard, letting my tongue tease under the head. His low grunts of pleasure enough to tell me he was enjoying this. His thrusts grew more forceful and I swallowed him down my throat. I hummed against his cock, running my lips along his length. "Enough! I will not cum in your mouth. I want that sweet little weeping cunt." His dirty words excited me to the point that I was dripping down my thighs. "Look at the mess you made. Guess I will have to clean you up some."  
  
Loki's hot mouth landed on my left thighs and my hips bucked. He took a hold of me to keep me still as he tasted my juices. The slow lap of his tongue was driving me crazy. "Oh, please...Loki..?" He smiled up at me. "Please what, little one?" My cheeks were flushed blood red but I knew what I wanted. "I need you inside me. Please. I take anymore." Loki came up and entered me roughly, making me yell out his name. "That's it, little one. Let the world hea who's inside you now." As he began to move, my nails raked down his chest and he hissed. "Dirty little whore, you like rough." Loki lifted me up in his arms and against the wall, my legs still wrapped around his waist. His hand squeezed my breast hard as he thrust into me with no mercy. "You like it, don't you? Like having me fucking you like the little whore you are?"  
  
His cock hit my g-spot and I careened into my second orgasm, my inner muscles clamping down on him. "Fuck yes!" I felt him let loose inside me and I trembled hard, holding onto him tightly. The warmth of his cum coated the inside of my womb and I felt his teeth on my shoulder, not even caring about the pain. We both sank to the floor, breathing hard and coated in sweat. His kiss this time was gentle and almost loving. Next thing I knew, I was alone on the floor, still trying to catch my breath. Swiftly I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. I was reasonably put together when I exited the room. Sasha came around the corner, looking almost upset. Guess she didn't like me bailing on her. "Where the hell have you been?" I smirked. "Learning a very valuable lesson." She blinked back at me, confused. "Oh yeah?" I nodded and took her arm. "Loki is no fairytale, he's a LEGEND!" Inside my head, I head his dark chuckle as Sasha and I went back to the party.  
  
As luck would have it, Loki bumped into me on the dance floor. I simple twirled a lollipop before him with a smile. "Trick or treat?" He grabbed hold of me with a deep growl, his hand grasping my ass. Everyone gasped loudly as he and i disappeared. "Why not have both?"  



End file.
